Sin tu sol
by Aylalia Djo
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de Mara Jade tras la muerte de su esposo.


Este song-fic surge como respuesta a "Déjame llorar" (ID2881874) de ahmaira. Ella y la canción "Dulce locura" de La Oreja de Van Gogh fueron mi inspiración y los responsables de que haya escrito este fanfic (el primero). Si no habéis leído las historias de ahmaira, os las recomiendo. Os gustarán.

Nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es propiedad de George Lucas. El personaje de Mara Jade pertenece a Timothy Zahn. La letra de la canción "Dulce locura" pertenece al grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh.

**Sin tu sol**

**_Dulce locura_**

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuché  
__vendo el guión de la película mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver  
__vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré  
__vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré  
__Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

Hace dos días que llueve. Una lluvia persistente y fría, que ensombrece todo a su alrededor. Los días son grises, oscuros, amargos…Como si el tiempo quisiera ser el fiel reflejo de mi corazón.

Lo supe en cuanto te vi marchar… No volvería a verte más. Aquella angustia que amenazaba con ahogarme, que me cortaba la respiración, me lo decía. Acababa de darte mi último beso, mi último abrazo. Dos días después, mi mundo se derrumbó. No hizo falta que me lo dijeran. Sabía que habías muerto, lo sentía. O más bien, no lo sentía. Aquel vínculo que nos mantenía unidos aún en la distancia, de repente, desapareció. La suave brisa que mecía mi espíritu cuando estabas lejos, el huracán en que se convertía cuando estabas cerca, cuando me acariciabas, cuando me hacías el amor, ya no estaba allí. Y sólo quedó un vacio, un enorme agujero negro en el centro de mi espíritu que ahora amenaza con tragarse todo lo que se pone en su camino. Y mi corazón quiere ser engullido y perderse en el olvido, para siempre. Reunirse contigo en la Fuerza. Volver a estar juntos. Para toda la eternidad.

Pero sé que debo seguir adelante. No quiero, pero tú no querrías que abandonara. No ahora. No así.

No debí dejarte marchar a aquella misión. ¿Por qué debías ir tú¿Por qué no cualquier otro Jedi? Pero no, la Nueva República te quería a ti. No debí dejarte marchar… O debí marchar contigo. Pero tú no querías arriesgarte. Yo no podía ir, no era un buen momento para ello y ambos lo sabíamos. Aún así debí marchar contigo. "Volveré, te lo prometo", dijiste. Pero no has cumplido tu palabra. Y yo lo supe en cuanto te vi marchar.

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
__la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar y te esfumas_

Está oscureciendo fuera. Temo la llegada de la noche, de todas las noches. Sin ti a mi lado, mis sueños se plagan de pesadillas. Pesadillas de una vida vacía, de una galaxia vacía, donde ya no hay sitio para mí. Tú eras mi mundo, mi galaxia. Te convertiste en mi sol y yo en tu planeta. Si cuando nos conocimos alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida giraría a tu alrededor, que sin ti no sería nada, me hubiera reído en su cara y le habría disparado con mi blaster. Pero ahora ya no me río. Tú, mi dulce granjero, te convertiste en todo para mí. Podía perderme en tus bellos ojos azules durante horas, en la calidez de tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a pesar de los años y las batallas, algunas terribles, seguía mostrando la bondad de tu corazón y una pizca de ingenuidad. Y, ahora, sin ti a mi lado, me siento empequeñecer y hasta respirar se convierte en una tarea titánica. Me siento como una gota en medio del océano de Kamino, sacudida por las fuerzas de la naturaleza y avanzando sin dirección, sin voluntad.

Duermo. Me giro y busco tu cuerpo para calentar mi helado espíritu. No te encuentro. Busco nuestra conexión en la Fuerza. Tampoco la encuentro. Despierto. Lloro… Como anoche, Como todas las noches. Temo la llegada de la noche.

_Vendo una cámara que sabe que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabaré  
__vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé  
__vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos y ahora caigo que en la vida me senté  
__vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

Cuanto tiempo perdimos en nuestro estúpido juego del gato y el ratón, negándonos a nosotros mismos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Cuantas cosas que pudimos hacer juntos y ya no haremos. Cuantos sueños de un futuro juntos destruidos, hechos añicos con tu desaparición. Cuantos deseos tenías de formar una familia, de ser el padre que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de conocer. Ya no te será posible. Y, si tan sólo estuvieras hoy aquí…

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir  
__Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
__la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar  
__Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, llorando como un día de lluvia  
__mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje que no vuelve nunca  
__Sentiré, cada noche al buscar a tu humo en mi tejado  
__el recuerdo de un abrazo que aun me hace tiritar_

Cada noche salgo al balcón, igual que hacíamos cuando teníamos la oportunidad de estar juntos, a solas. Te gustaba abrazarme por detrás y mirar hacia las estrellas, durante un instante o una eternidad. No lo sé. El tiempo para mí se detenía cuando estábamos juntos. De repente, sentía tu mirada fija en mí. Entonces, apoyabas tu bello rostro en mi pelo y yo sentía como tu corazón se estremecía de amor y del placer futuro que el aroma de mi pelo te prometía. Y mi corazón, se estremecía en resonancia con el tuyo. Luego besabas mi cuello. A veces, me llevabas al interior y me hacías el amor. Y otras, simplemente bromeabas conmigo. O volvías a mirar las estrellas. Pero siempre, siempre, mantenías tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Como temiendo que si me soltabas, yo saliera volando hacía esas estrellas que tanto adorabas.

Pero eres tú el que se ha ido hacia esas estrellas. Miro hacía ellas, pero no te veo. No te siento. Ya no siento el calor de tus brazos a mi alrededor. Ni tu respiración en mi pelo. Me estremezco al pensar en ello. Pero no es de placer. Es de frío. El frío que asola mi espíritu ahora que ya no estás. El frío que siento donde quiera que voy.

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
__la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar  
__Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, llorando como un día de lluvia  
__mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje que nunca volverá_

Quiero desvanecerme. Desaparecer. Ser una en la Fuerza y así poder estar a tu lado, para siempre. Por toda la eternidad. De alguna manera, en parte, ya ha pasado. Mi espíritu se ha roto en dos y ninguna parte está conmigo. Cada una está con uno de los dos seres que son mi vida. Uno, tú, mi amado, hasta hace poco mi única razón de vivir. La otra, con el único ser que ahora me obliga a seguir en un mundo casi vacío para mí. Por él debo seguir adelante. Por él debo vivir. Tú no querrías que me rindiera. Que le abandonara. Él es ya lo único que me queda de ti. Tu hijo. El que llevo dentro de mí. El que está a punto de nacer. Al que jamás llegarás a conocer. Pero él sí te conocerá. Te lo prometo. A través mío te conocerá y te amará. Como yo te amé. Como yo te amo. Como yo te amaré. Por toda la eternidad.


End file.
